Star vs The forces of Evil(my version)
by My Myamsar
Summary: Hi guyz this is my version of SVTFOE the story starts when Marco meets a friend of Star(when I mean friend I mean her boyfriend)called Darrel Cutter. He also came from Mewni there will be funtastic adventures when there's a third player backing you up.oh!
1. The Missing Hero

Ok guyz a guy here sent a preview that he somehow didnt understand the story so I tried to make a new one. This will be the edited one its more better than that first one I made

In Star's room a black portal with brown swirls suddenly came to view. Then first came out was Star Butterfly a cute and bubbly princes with ocean blue eyes and long yellow hair. Then came out was Marco,an average guy with chesnut-colored eyes,brown hair and a birth mark on his right cheek (and they both stillwear the usual clothes). As they came out the portal,they did not notice the paper that suddenly fluttered out of the closed the portal. Marco and Star were jumping in joy as they shouted...

"Wooohoooo! This is our one hundredth victory against evil" Star and Marco shouted

"I dont want to stop your glee but please lower your voices a little im trying to read here"Mrs. Diaz shouted from the dining room table

"sorry mom!"Marco Replied "hey Star let's celebrate. I'll get the juice and you start the oven"

"Yeah ok"she said

So Marco and Star ran downstairs Marco pulled the 1 liter of orage juice from the fridge then star turned on the and Star ran back upstairs Marco placed the pitcher on thd top of Star's desk and ran back fixed up the table. Marco went up slowly while carrying the plate of nacho's,Star opened the door for him. Then the good smelling nacho's came in the room. Marco placed it on the desk next to the orange juice then they started eating. While eating Marco saw the paper he stood up and picked it up. On the paper was a teenage boy with yellow hair,skyblue eyes and wore a brown cloak with a hoodie. It also worewhite shirt with brown pants. There were words under the picture too saying...

MISSING

Darrel Cutter

Last seen:On Mewni fighting the white dragon

Time seen:exactly6:45pm,september 14

he also had a bag with him

Reward:50time crystals

"Star? Do you know this guy?" Marco asked

"yes,hes our greatest dual sword fighter"Star explained"and my..." Star almost said boyfriend

"your what Star?" Marco asked confusedly

"I wish I had a time crystal" Star said nervously

"And what is a time crystal?" Marco asked

"Well its a crystal that changes you past" Star explained with a slight burp on the end"just say what time you want to go and problem"

"oh okay"

They both stood up when they noticed the time was 11:30 pm Marco went back to his room,washed his hands and brushed his teeth. Star on the other side was taking a shower. Marco keeps thinking -Darrel is Stars what?- he didnt and again he thought. Then came to him was a bad idea but it will solve his sneaked in Star's room then opened her chest he puuled out ever peice of clothing then...he found Star's Diary then put all her clothes back then slowly he walked back to his room he opened the diary,flipped the pages. He found it! The top ten of Star's crush's and boyfriends he thought-maybe the top one is her boyfriend!- then he read...top 10 was Furgeson?!...then was Alfonzo...then Justin...then a bunch of guys I dont know top three was Oskar Greason...Marco blushed very red on this one ...top 2 was Marco Diaz then top 1 was...

"DARREL CUTTER?!" Marco shouted very loud

"YES! MARCO DIAZ!" Marco jumped and almost hit the cieling Star was beside him. Star grabbed her Diary,then when Star was about to hit marco on the face with a book...someone knocked hard on the front door causing Star to let go of the book then slamming it on Marco's bare foot

"YEEEEEEOOOOWW!"Marco screamed

Star didn't care what happened to Marco's foot. She went down and opened the door.

"who is it?" Star asked

"Im looking for my Star shine" a boy with yellow said

"Darrel?"

Ok guyz it took me 2/30(2hrs and 30 mins) to do this please leave a favorite and a preview ok bye


	2. The Return

Hey guyz my face book name is mateo cheswick two(my first one got hacked)but you can call me Mateo so sit back and relax as you read this story ^_^ I also changed the chapter cuz it was hard to understand...

"May I come in?" Darrel asked

Star stepped aside staring at his boyfriend. Star door behind Darrel's Cloak was ripped ,he also had a big sack filled with potions and stuff Darrel notices Marco limping on the stairs

"Hey Marco,here use this" Darrel threw a green potion that was glowing. Marco thought-how did he know my name?-so he splatted some potion on his foot then it healed instantly

"Thanks,but how did you know my name?"Marco asked

"Oh its a normal thing. Whenever I step into a house I easily know everyones name." Darrel explained"oh and I have something for you Starshine and of course you to Marco."

Darrel pulled out a sword handle that has a yellow gem at the end and gave it to Star.

"Well? Give it a whip"

Star whipped the handle then a yellow laser that has an outline of a blade of a was filled with joy and excitement that she swung the laser sword the sliced a chunk of Darrel's cloak

"Whoa there Starshine easy with the sword please" Darrel warned

"Woops,hehe,thanks Bladesmith,heres my present for you now" Star gave Darrel a kiss on the lips,it took 5 seconds to stop doing that infront of Marco

"Whoa dont be a tough nut bro,here,my present for you" Darrel gave Marco a blue clocklike gem. Then Marco now know what it is. It was a time crystal he thought .Darrel whispered something on Marco's ear.-go fix this now- Marco knew what he was going to do . He ran to his room then a flash of blue light shined in the was complete was a flas again then marco came out. Something has changed. Star wasn't mad at Marco anymore when Marco came down Star asked what had he done...

"I just changed something in the past" Marco explained "lets go to sleep im getting really tired"

"Ok I'll sleep in the couch" Darrel said."goodnight you two"

"Goodnight" Marco and Star both said. The trio went to sleep and had their dreams...

It was6:00 in the morning when Marco woke up. He went out of his room then he saw Darrel unpacking 10 or more glass ball,some of them were color red,some were blue and some are even black

Darrel saw Marco

"Good morning Marco had a good sleep?"

"Well yeah" Marco replied

"Im just looking for my toothbrush..."

"Darrel?"

"Hmm?"

"What are those balls for?"

"Well these Marco are my skills,the colorles or transparent ball is my first skill,the red ball is my second skill,the blue ball is my third then my black ones are my special skill got it?"

"Yea ok"

"I found it" Darrel got his toothbrush walked upstairs and into the bathroom there was a sudden...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

who did you guys thing it was? Was it A)Mrs. Diaz B)Mr. Diaz C)Star Butterfly D)Marco Diaz if 3-5 reviews got correct I will make a SVTFOE lemon chapter


	3. The Unforgiving Thing

Ok sooo I checked the reviews and all answers were wrong...awwwww...but...I will let you pass on this one so you'll have a spicy lemon bonus at the end...and btw the answer was Star Butterfly

Darrel slammed the door open and bursting with anger through the followed him while tears flow down her face...she was naked...(luckily Mr. And Mrs. Diaz were not there)Star pulled Darrel from the arm while white stuff (normally known as cum)fall from her cooch...

"Darrel this is not what you think! We just did..."Star tried to explain. Darrel faced Star with a shed of tear flowing on his face

"you just did what?"Darrel asked with a soft voice then..."YOU JUST DID WHAT!"

"SORRY!PLEASE!FORGIVE ME" Star shouted in a shakey voice

"FORGIVE YOU?! FORGIVE YOU!? YOUR GONNA HAVE A BABY WITH MARCO AND I WILL FORGIVE YOU!" Darrel bluttered out with anger...Meanwhile Marco was in Stars room partially putting his clothes on Marco slapped and hit his own head saying...

"Why...why did I do that... Mom and Dad will kill me...what will I tell Star's parent's..." (marco continued this on and on and on...so lets get back to Star and Darrel)

Darrel thought -i gotta end this- then he stopped running...there was complete silence exept for the dripping cum of course then Darrel said...

"Star...I really cant forgive you...if Marco used a condom I will likely forgive you..but it already happened...so Star..."Darrel grabbed the bracelet that had a star and had a butterfly in it..pulled it out and ripped it into pieces"we broke up" Star's heart was shattered Darrel shed out tears while Star still grabbing his arm

"Now please*sniff*let me go...*sniff*"Star let Darrel go while he ran and packed all his bags quickly...then he got out the front door and left... Star came back to the room quietly as she dressed up she saw Marco whilesitting in his bed staring at the floor...Marco notices Star...

"Star I Im so sorry...beacause of me you lost your boyfriend...and I let your parents worry..."

"Thats ok Marco I'll try to live with it...without my precious blue eyed badesmith.." Star sobbed Marco patted Stars back.

"Dont worry Star. Im pretty sure he'll come back..."

(Ok heres what you've been waiting for bonus spicy lemon...)

This happened before Star and Darrel broke up

Darrel was away he bought some stuff to upgrade his laser sword...Meanwhile in the Diaz household Star and Marco were alone in Star's bedroom...

"Hey Star wanna do what we saw in the movie last night" Marco said

"Im not sure Marco Darrel might come back... "

"Just stay calm Star..."then Marco kissed Star on the lips then their tongues met it continued for about 15 seconds then Star pulled down Marco's Star pulled down Marco's underwear showing his dick then Star starts sucking it...Marco moaned...Star's mouth felt good...after a while Marco cummed..there was cum all over Star's mouth and took of her clothed showing her pink pussy and her cute small nipples Marco's dick was harder than ever Marco placed his dick on Star's pussy then it came on...Star moaned...they stared humping Marco went fastercausing Star to go crazy then it happened...Marco cummed...there was cum all over their bodies then suddenly...BANG! The door opened both Marco and Star jumped apart at the apperance of Darrel standing on the door

So...how wasit? Please leave a favorite ok and a review too another lemon will be coming...answer tis question and I will make it...

Who was the first admirer of Star Butterfly A. Justin see ya on the next chapter


	4. The Fallen Hero

Ok guyz I re-edited this chapter cuz not a single one of you did not understand it... and ill quit it with the questioning

Ok at chapter 2 Star Butterfly screamed in her bedroom...so this is what happened...

A sudden portal appeared in thin air. A giant red,hairy hand appeared through the portal and grasped Star very firmly...

"AGGGHHHH! MARCO! HELP!" Star screamed loudly... then Marco banged the door open. Then Star was out of sight... Marco quickly searched for her dimensional scissors...when Marco found it he quickly opened the portal then jumped in. Marco was in a dimension that is red everywhere (kinda like in Tom's dimension) as he walked forward he saw a big steel gate and a sign on top that says "THE NABAKZA PRISON"...

(Ok guys bonus question..when you read the word NABAKZA in backwards what movie comes into your mind?...ok lets continue)

Then two big,hairy and red giants open the gate. Marco went in as the gate shut behind him...there was a tall pole that has a speaker on top...then a voice spoke out...

"GREETINS,DWELLER I WOULD LIKE TO ANNOUNCE THAT YOU WILL BE DEVOURED BY OUR...SORRY..I MEAN MY MINIONS SO THAT YOU WILL BE THEIR BREAKFAST...SO YOU WILL BE..." A sudden apperance of a portal made the speaker stopped speaking. Then a handsome boy with yellow hair and skyblue eyes suddenly appeared through. It was Darrel Cutter..the greatest dual bladesman..

"I would like my Starshine please" said Darrel jokingly then he faced Marco furiously"listen! I just came to save Star, not to HELP you"

"Okay...okay" Marco was scared as Darrel pointed his laser blade at him"take it easy man"

Then the speaker spoke again"ENOUGH WITH THIS! LET THE WAVES COMMENCE!" then a swarm of demons (with weapons of course) charged at the two...Darrel sliced through as he used his first skil(the X wave)while marco karate chops the demons. They ran through while Darrel was using his special skill(charge of death) then they reached the stairs. As they ran up, Darrel placed laser barricades using his third skill(wall of light) then they both searced the second floor. Darrel was on the right and Marco was on the left. Half of the barricade is now shattered but Darred placed more and more. Then they ran to the third floor ,they saw Pony Head. Darrel pulled out a very wierd key and somehow unlocked the the trio ran up Darrel keeps putting barricades for protection at the fourth floor Darrel placed laser turrets everywhere using his second skill (laser sentry gun). Then, finnally the trio got up to the top floor,while pony head was searchin around Darrel placed more barricades...then...

"HEY GUYS STARS OVER HERE!" Pony head and Darrel ran to where Marco was standing.

"Oh thank goodness your safe" Darrel was breathing heavily. While Darred was opening the cell,Marco heard something...cracking...breaking...Marco peeked at the he saw that the barricade was breaking...

"Uhhh guys the wall is breaking!" Marco shouted

"Oh no..." Darrel was shocked...he was out of mana and a swarm of demons came after them...Darrel had a good but horrible plan...they were cornered...Darrel turned around and looked at the frightened trio...

"Are you ready?" Darrel asked as they all nodded. Darrel pulled out his dimensional scissors and cut his last portal open...then the four came through...Marco,Star and Pony Head opened their eyes they were in Star's trio jumped with joy.

"You were amazing Darrel, gimmie fives..." they all stopped and looked at Darrel. Blood was coming out of his mouth..

"Darrel?! DARREL!" Star shouted...they all noticed a knife with a green handle stabbed at his back..the next thing they knew, Darrel was dead

Ok thanks all for reading and heres a bonus info of Darrel's skills

1st skill : the X wave

Darrel slices his laser sword forming a letter X then charging it at the enemy

2nd skill : laser sentry gun

Darrel spawns a LSG that fires big amounts of lasers

3rd skill : wall of light

Darrel creates a laser wall forming a barricade that both hurts and prevents enemies from passing through

Special skill (SS) : charge of death

Darrel charges at the enemy like a fireball and somehow instantly kills every enemy that hits him


	5. Starco

Ok guys I will not be writing two chapters today (due to the bug in the questions...)I will just make one today,a long one,all about starco. Sorry again if you didn't understand the choices of the question just review if you want a lemon or a starco story. That's all I'll say for now...btw this chapter took place a week later

Star was still mad at Marco from what he did nine days ago (refer to chapter three) Everytime they passed each other Star always keeps a stern look in her face everytime she see or hear Marco . Marco on the other hand tried to make Star happy but it wont wor. One night star was leaning at the balcony of her room..staring at the moonlight...hoping that someone will call her starshine again...tears flow down her face. Ther was a knock knock knock on the door Star asked...

"Who is it?"

"Its me,Marco"

"Go away!"

"Please let me in..."

"Why?"

"I just wanna talk with you"

"Ugh..fine..."

Star opened the door and went back to the balcony,shedding tears. Marco went in,he was holding a cassete player.

Marco walked to Star.

"Hey Star?"

"What? Marco"

Marco made a loud sigh then there was sweet music Star never heard Marco started to sing

Theres a shop down the street

Where they sell plastic rings

For a quarter a piece I swear it

Yeah I know that its cheap

Not like gold In your dreams

But I hope that you'll still wear it

Yeah the ink may stain my skin

And my jeans may all be ripped

Im not perfect,but i swear

,that im perfect for you

# And there is no guarantee

That this would be easy

Its not a miracle you need,believe me

Yeah Im no angel Im just me

But I will love you endlessly

Wings aren't what you need ,you need me

There's a house on the hill

With a view of the town

And I know how you adore it

So I'll work everyday

Through the sun and the rain

Until I can afford it

[Repeat #]

(You need me,I know you need me

I know you need me)

Ink may stain my skin

And my jeans may all be ripped

Im not perfect,but I swear

Im perfect for you

[Repeat #]

Theres a shop down the street

Where they sell plastic rings

For a quarter a pice i swear it

Yeah I know that its cheap

Not like gold in your dreams

But I hope that youl still wear it...

The didnt notice that they were already dancing. Instead of anger Star hugged Marco

"That was sooo sweet of you Marco"

Marco smiled. Now that he finally made Star happy

"I know that I shouldn't forgive you but I cant resist a boy singing to me...thank you Marco this was what I needed" Star was still shedding tears "here's my token of appreciation" Star grabbed Marco's neck and kissed him on the lips. Marco was in the mood and so as Star...

"Star...I...I love you.."Marco blushed as red as roses

"Marco...I hate you" Marco's Eyes shrunk

"Just kidding wild man,I love you too" both Star and Marco Laughed

"Star I have never been so happy"

"Mee too wildman...NOW GO MAKE ME SOME NACHOS"

"Ok" As Marco cooked nachos,Star took a shower and put on her night clothes after all that Star walked out the room and went downstairs Marco has already made nachos. Then they watched a romantic movie as they eated on the couch. It was9:00pm and they were both yawning they went to their rooms. Marco's door woudn't open cuz the bed was blocking it so he had to sleep on the couch again...then Star came down...

"What happened Star?" Marco asked

"I got locked out"

"Can I sleep with you?" Star asked

"Yeah ok"

Star lied down beside Marco closing the gap between them. Star cuddled Marco,while he hugged Star...

What d,ya thenk ok bonus question :what song did I use?


	6. a VERY short notice

NOTE TO ALL READERS

if you couldnt understand chapter 5(the conversation part) it is Star and Marco that were talking...sorry for the long delay ill continue this tomorrow,btw plz review if you play leage of lehends...thats all for now bye


End file.
